


BabeRoe Sketch Dump

by MrKsan



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan
Summary: Just a collection of my BabeRoe sketches, most are reposted from Tumblr.
Relationships: Edward "Babe" Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. October 4th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> These sketches were some of my first tries at BoB fanart... Never looked back since, hah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my art! Let me know what you liked about it :)
> 
> You can see more of my art on [my tumblr](https://ksansart.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ksansart/). I share more sketches and WIPs there as well!


	2. November, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my art! Let me know what you liked about it :)
> 
> You can see more of my art on [my tumblr](https://ksansart.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ksansart/). I share more sketches and WIPs there as well!


	3. January, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! There's color!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my art! Let me know what you liked about it :)
> 
> You can see more of my art on [my tumblr](https://ksansart.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ksansart/). I share more sketches and WIPs there as well!


	4. January, 2021 (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my art! Let me know what you liked about it :)
> 
> You can see more of my art on [my tumblr](https://ksansart.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ksansart/). I share more sketches and WIPs there as well!


End file.
